Everything's Better With You
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: He's a heart breaker and she's glad he's gone. He thinks it'll be easy, winning her back, but he's wrong. Kendall Knight is so wrong. ***For Carlos'sCupcake!***
1. Split

**Whoop Whoop! Hello everbody! It's Sienna here and this is something just for you Kendall lovers! Enjoy, and leave a review!**

"What the fuck ever, Kendall! Just leave me alone!" I scream at the blonde. I push with all my might against the door that Kendall stuck his foot in. I couldn't care less right now, if I chopped it off, as long as he was out of _my_ apartment.

"Please, Taffy don't be like that! She came onto me, I swear!" I roll my eyes at his lame excuse.

"I'm sure she was cumming on you, you disgusting bastard!" I screech.

Josephine Taylor. Kendall's high school girlfriend, who he's apparently been meeting up with for the past, two or three months. He actually had the balls to bring her to _our _apartment, and almost have sex with her on _our _bed. I caught him and the skank in the act, and dumped his sorry ass. Seven months of my life is wasted. I guess I really should have expected it, anyway. Kendall doesn't show too much emotion. His dad left him and his mom when he was seven, so he's kind of... ruff around the edges. He doesn't like to get to emotionally attached to anyone, and has been known to cut relationships off fast. Kendall and I had been best friends since we were in diapers, so he trusted me. We were always together and sort of just... fell in love. Or at least I did. Countless times, I've expressed my love for Kendall, only to have him awkwardly shift in place before uttering, 'I really like you, Tiffany, I'm just not ready to say it back,'. Perhaps he never would have.

"Tiffany, _please. _I need you, baby!"

"I swear, I will call the fucking cops if you don't leave here right the fuck now!"

"Taffy-"

"Why do you even want me? It's not like you love me! I will _not _be strung along like one of you little lovesick fans, Kendall. I deserve to be loved and cared for, and for whatever reason you won't do that. So Kendall, goodbye!"

I crush his beloved Vans with the heel of my precious nude pumps. He hisses in pain, and abruptly pulls his foot out, allowing me to slam and lock the door.

"Where am I supposed to stay, Tiffany?"

"I don't give a flying fuck! Go over to Logan's place or something," I plop down onto my couch, flipping on the flat screen. I increase the volume to drown out the sound of Kendall banging on the door. I curl into a little ball sniffling sadly, pulling a blanket over my shoulders as I nod off to sleep, watching a random Housewives show. He'll never love me.

**Kendall's POV:**

I sighed as I give up. I let my hands drop to my sides, as I begrudgingly began the trek to Logan's apartment. Twelve blocks. That'll give me enough time to think about things. I can't believe what I did. I almost had sex with Jo Taylor. She was the biggest whore ever, and I was sucked into her evil schemes. She's never had a successful relationship so she tries to ruin others. She's a stupid, jealous, wench, and I wish I had never met her. And Tiffany, god my poor Taffy. The look on her gorgeous face when she saw, what was going on was... terrible. She looked like she wanted to cry, and break Jo's neck at the same time.

I looked up to the familiar double doors, not even realizing that I had walked all the way to Logan's place without even thinking about it. I tapped gently on the door, and waited patiently. I rocked back and forth on my heels, waiting for the door to open. I heard a female giggle and groaned inwardly. Don't get me wrong, I love Amanda, but I really don't need to see her making kissy faces at Logan right now.

"Shh, Babe be quiet!" Logan giggled. I heard the sound of footsteps, and the door swung open, revealing Logan in just a pair of boxers. I make my way into the house, before I say anything.

"Put some clothes on dude, Do you always answer the door half naked?" We never actually greeted each other with a 'Hello'.

"Damn, Tiffany gave you _quite _the hickey there. Shit look at it, it's like the size of Texas! Her mouth must be huge!" My eyes water for the first time since I was seven, as I think of how I've betrayed my girlfriend. Amanda stumbles out in one of Logan's t-shirts.

"Damn! That chick is like a vampire, Argh!" I watch as she imitates a vampire, biting Logan's neck. He shakes his head, smiling slightly, and gently pushes her away. My lip quivers as I start to feel more and more guilty.

"Logan gave me a love bite even bigger than that on my- Kendall are you okay?" Amanda cuts herself off. I sniffle, trying desperately to hold in my sorrow.

"Kenny?" I can't control the tears anymore. At first just a few tears slip from my eyes, but within seconds I find myself sobbing into Amanda's chest as she rubs my back.

"Aw, Baby what's wrong?" She asks, running her tiny, slim fingers through my blonde fringe.

"I-I, Tiffany. We-we, but I didn't mean t-t-to," I can fully speak coherent sentences, but somehow Amanda gets the gist of it.

"You and Tiffany broke up!?" She shouts. I nod my head, still weeping into her chest.

"But-but why? I mean you guys were so perfect together and stuff,"

"J-Jo Ta-Taylor." I comes out muffled and quiet, but I can tell she heard by the way her body stiffened.

"Logan, get Kendall something to sleep in, I'll get the vodka and tissues, and call James and Irina," I follow Logan to his room, keeping my head down in total embarrassment. Logan notices and gives me a smirk.

"It's okay to cry Kendall. I cried when Amanda and I split the first _and _second time. I cried when I got in that motorcycle accident. Hell I cried when I had to get a shot at the doctors office yesterday-" I laugh, causing Logan to smile.

"Don't sweat it dude, this is Tiffany. Chick loves you more than anything, you'll get her back," He hands me a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. I smile gratefully and head into the bathroom to change. Soon after I emerge, and plop down onto Logan's bed. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling.

'_Tiffany, I'm sorry babe. How do I make it up to you?' _I slowly drift off into a quiet, sorrowful slumber.

**Whatup,Whatup,Whatup!? Yeah um... right. So I heard that someone who shall remain a mystery, _(Tiffany) _was taking a bit of a break. Cause she lost her spark. Yeah um, I understand chica I feel ya! I thought I'd maybe show her some love, she's feeling burnt out so... No idea how Kendall feels are gonna help, but I decided I would do something just beacause. We all need that break, and yeah take as much time as you need, Mama! This is gonna be a multi chap, no idea how long but my second Kendall attempt. Hope I don't seriously bomb. SO yes Tiff this is for you, and I love ya!**


	2. All For Show

**I AM SIENNA! HERE ME ROAR! Some guy was running down the street saying that and I was like, ' Noooooo, I"M SIENNA! Hahaha,' Yeah I'm feeling kinda goofy today. Anyways enjoy everybody!**

**Kendall's POV**

My phone starts ringing. It's three o'clock in the morning. I read the caller ID.

_Arianna _

"Hello?" I answer my private manager.

"Kendall!"

"Yes," I whisper.

"What is this I'm hearing about you and Tiffany breaking up? That dumb little Latin boy texted me saying you might need some time off, and I am _not_ liking what I'm hearing!"

"She caught me with Jo, and broke it off. And don't talk about Carlos that way!" I roll my eyes.

"Well fix it! We can't have that big mouthed, blonde bitch blabbing about you cheating! _You _have to do something!" I gawk, exasperated.

"And what do you want ME to do? I've cried, made myself SOB LIKE A BABY! And she still won't take me back!"

"Tell her you love her or something," I sigh.

"We've been over this! Tiffany is a really nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be lied to like that. Yeah she's nice, and pretty, and sweet, but I'm only dating her for publicity,"

"You get back together with her, or I will personally make sure you are never seen in the spotlight again!"

"Arianna-"

_BEEP! _

"Dammit." I sigh leaning back into the bed.

**Tiffany's POV**

My eyes slowly opened taking in my surrounding. I was seriously confused when I didn't feel the strong arms of my blonde boyfriend around me. Wait, I forgot. I slowly sit up, and turn the TV off. I glance at the clock on the wall. 2:58 am. What do I do now? I guess I can pack his shit. Dragging my feet, I venture to what used to be our bedroom. I pull a random cardboard box from the closet and start dumping clothes.

Jeans, hats, sweaters, sneakers, sweatpants, underwear. I see his favorite pair of Vans sitting at the bottom of the closet. The ones with the Spiderman design, signed by Andrew Garfield, the latest Spiderman. I give a little smirk and set them to the side. I have special plans for those. With a final glance around his side of the room, I grab the Vans and venture onto the balcony. I grasp the coals from beside the grill, and start the grill up. Once I deem it hot enough I toss Kendall's shoes on. The rubber sole of the shoes melt and turn a gross gray-black color. I take my phone out and take a picture, before sending it to Kendall.

'_Come gt the rest of ur shit, be4 it ends up lke these.' _Message sent at 9:45 AM. I hadn't realized how long I had been working. Not even two second later I feel my phone vibrate.

'_Heard what happened, coming over 2day!' _I heave a heavy breath.

I love Sienna like a sister, but I really don't feel like having any company today. However, I slap on a happy face and text her back a quick, 'Ok'. You'd think it wasn't too hard pretending to be happy in front of my friends, considering I'm an actress, but lying and acting are two totally different things. I turn back to the mess that happens to be Kendall's belongings and groan. I better finish up.

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes snap open. I'm currently in a tangle of limbs, belonging to Irina and Amanda. I struggle to break away, but am defeated. Tiny women are strong.

"Panda. Rina!" I poke them both. Unfortunately for me, they could both sleep threw a blizzard-tornado.

I yank and pull at the arms, twisting until I'm finally free. The first thing I do is answer natures call, in the bathroom. I quickly wash my hands and walk into the kitchen, finding James, Logan, and Carlos.

"Morning," Carlos smiles.

"Morning," I reply. My eyes widen at the sound of my own voice. Scratchy, raw and sore.

My phone vibrates in the pocket of Logan's basketball shorts, and I quickly take it out, just as Irina and Amanda stumble out of Logan's room. The caller ID reads Tiffany!

"Guys, it's Tiffany!" I smile. I knew she would come back to me.

Once you have a taste of Kendall Knight, you can never get enough. Everyone crowds around my tiny phone.

"What does it say?!" I open the text and read it out loud.

"Come gt the rest of ur shit, be4 it ends up lke these." I see Amanda and Irina, give me looks of sympathy.

The guys wince, and don't say a word. I click on the attached file and see my favorite Vans on the grill. My jaw drops.

"No! She killed them, she killed them!" I fling my phone from my hands into the wall.

Irina jumps, staring at me wide eyed, as Amanda screams that I have anger management problems. I tangle my hands in my hair, tugging at the strands in frustration. She loves me. She wants me back, I don't know why she isn't here in my arms. I stalk back to Logan's room, and tear the sleepwear off. I pull on my clothes from last night, and stalk out once again.

"Kendall what are-"

"I'll be back. Loges I need to borrow your car," I snatch the keys from the counter, and race out the door.

I quickly hop into Logan's, Maserati birdcage, flying down the street. Pulling up to the apartment complex, my stomach twists into knots. What do I say? I've... never been good at pretending to like Tiffany.

I slowly exit the car, and trudge into the lobby. The stairs. That'll give me some time to think. Sluggishly, I walk up the stairs to the apartment. I knock softly, rocking on my heels. The door swings open, and I see my beautiful Tiffany.

"T-Tiff I-I'm... Hi," I mentally swear, 'fuck', for not saying what I'm supposed to. _Tiffany I'm sorry, I love you._ Was it really that hard?

"Hello," She shoved a box into my arms, my ruined Vans resting on top. I drop the box, and push it to the side.

"Tiffany, I'm sorry. I-I lo-love y-y-you," I choke out. YES! I did it.

I see her pretty hazel eyes soften, and her pouty pink lips purse slightly in thought. If I had known she was only throwing a bitch fit, and it was this easy to get her back, I would have done this last night.

"Kendall..." She looks up into my green irises and I don't resist the urge to kiss her.

I grab the back of her head, and pull her into me, my lips slamming into hers. She grasps my biceps, as I run my fingers through her tousled blonde locks. Trailing my tongue against the seam of her lips, I beg for entrance into her mouth.

"K-Kenny," She whimpers weakly. My fingers slide down her perfect hourglass shape, to her round little ass. I cup it in my hands, as she jumps up, and wraps her legs around me.

"I missed you so fucking much, baby," I lie, kissing down her neck.

"Mmm, it's only been like, a day Kenny," She giggles.

"I still missed you," I pull back to look into her eyes.

"Kenny your eyes are all red and puffy," She cocks her head to the side.

"I cried. A lot," I tell her, blushing bashfully. Her eyes widen she looks at me in awe.

"You cried... over me?" I nod sheepishly. She bites her lip eying my up and down.

"Do you really love me?"

"I do," I look away. She leans forward and places her lips against mine.

"Show me,"

"Babe, I'd really love to, but I need a shower," I try hard to avoid it. Tiffany's great in bed, but I'd feel so guilty, especially for lying about loving her.

"So do I, we can take one together," Tiffany was never one to give up. She yanked at her tank top, slowly pulling it over her head.

"Sounds like a plan," I murmur as she grabs my hand and drags me to the bathroom.

**A/N: DO NOT WORRY! THE DRAMA IS NOT OVER! IT IS ONLY BEGINNING! THE CRAP CLOUDS ARE MOVING IN, HERE COMES THE SHIT STORM! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE THAN LIKELY TO CONTAIN SMUT, (that is if you guys want it)! Lmfao, R&R everyone!**

**_SprinklzAndPixieDust **


	3. Kendall's In Some Deep Shit

**A/N: NEVER LET A 14 YEAR OLD AROUND YOUR LAPTOP WITH KOOL-AID! IT'S A BAAAD IDEA! Okaaaaaaaaaay. I got several PM complaints that I write too much smut, (lol Arianna you ****suck****!) And several saying I **_**need**_** to write smut. Like it's a nessecity. But it all comes down to this... What does Tiffany say?! She said smut and the lady gets what the lady wants. But then I read Arianna's 'Don't-you-dare-write-smut-I'll-murder-you' PM's and decided to meet everybody halfway. So this is semi-smut. **

**SHOUT-OUTS!:**

**Stephanie E M: Yeaaaah, that was kinda harsh. I'm sure Kendall didn't appreciate that! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Tokala: I know! Poor Tiffany! Kendall's a big meany! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**SuperSillyStories: Lmfao, prick mcstink nugget? He most definitely is a prick mcstink nugget! And he's a HUGE PEICE OF **_**DOG **_**Shit! AND I AM ALSO GLAD HIS SHOES GOT BURNED! HE DESERVED IT! Lmao, thanks for the review, Sweetness!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Unfortunately you don't shove his face into the grill. You just fuck him... And Hmm... What an interesting question! I am totally not sure if he can break his dick, but I would Google it! ;) Google has everything! Oh he'll get an injury don't worry! *Wink Wink!* Omfg stop thanking me Tiffany! I'm doing it cause I want to, not because I'm forced to! Thanks for the review, Honey-bun! **

**BelieversNeverDie18: HE DESERVED TO HAVE HIS VANS BURNED! BURN BABY, BURN! Lol, And Kendall most def. better watch himself! I can guarantee, Amanda and Irina can beat his ass down themselves, he better be lookin' over his shoulders! Thanks for the review!**

**Henderson1993: Thank you! And yes Kendall and his BS lies! Tiffany ain't got time for that! Lmao, thanks so much for the review! **

**OxyBtrSwag:** **Here you go, Honeybunch!**

**Now on with the story!**

"Fuck," Tiffany hissed in my ear, as I pounded her against the wall of the shower.

This didn't feel right. She was so in love with me, and here I am _acting_ like I feel the same way. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend she was someone else.

"God I love you, Baby!" She squealed out, tightening her legs around my waist.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought of how much she'd hate me if I told her. I was playing my best friends heart, like she didn't matter to me.

"I love you too, Babygirl," I mumbled into her ear. She tangled her hands into my hair, tugging it in ecstasy.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck Kenny!" She buried her head into my neck, sucking as she climaxed.

She tightened around me, quivering and moaning. She bit down hard onto my shoulder, to keep from screaming to loud. I leaned down and captured a puckered, pink nipple in my mouth, stopping myself from blurting out the truth. I closed my eyes, thinking the dirtiest thoughts I could. Erotic images danced across my closed eyes, and I let out a weak groan, and soft whimper as I came.

"Fuck, Tiffany!" My hips stuttered, faltering slightly as my release spurted out of me. She gently ran her fingers through my hair, as I slowly came down.

"I can't feel my legs, Kenny!" She giggled as I set her down, holding onto her slim waist.

I gave a little smile, and grabbed her shampoo bottle, massaging the pink liquid into her hair. She stayed still, allowing me to wash her body, before washing my own. Her legs were still wobbly, so I dried her off, and carried her into the bedroom. I helped her into her lacy underwear, and a nightshirt, before slipping on some briefs. Picking her up bridal style, I set her into bed, do everything for her as if she was a baby. But I don't mind, I loved every second of having Tiffany in my arms.

Wait what? I don't love, Tiffany, she's just my fake girlfriend. Who happens to think I'm her real boyfriend. Maybe I have a crush on her. I'm shaken from my thought, by Tiffany tugging me into bed, and under the covers.

"Cuddle with me, Kenny," She grinned cutely up at me. I smiled, and spooned her, laying contently behind my "girlfriend".

"Night, Kendall,"

"G'night Tiff,"

"I love you," _Please don't do this to me..._

"I love you, too," No I don't. I hated the fact that I could lie to her so easily. She turned, and cuddled up into my arms. She let out a little sigh and within minutes she was asleep.

"I'm sorry," I whisper before gently kissing her forehead. Slowly, my heavy eyelids droop, and I fall asleep...

**Tiffany's POV**

_Bzzzz... Bzzzz _

I woke to the sound of a phone vibrating loudly. I looked towards the bedside table, to see Kendall's phone lighting up. I grasp the phone in my hands and look at the screen, expecting to see James or Logan's number. Instead, I find a picture of a brunette, with pretty green eyes and a killer smile. The name, _Arianna, _is scrawled neatly under the picture. I furrow my brows, _who is this? _I answer the phone, but don't say anything.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?" I respond, just as I know Kendall would.

"Did that stupid bitch take you back?" My mouth drops, but I reply anyway.

"Uh, yeah," I mumble in the deepest voice I can muster.

"Good, can't have that stupid cunt leaking anything to the media. God she is so annoying! But I'm glad you don't really like her, Babe, what made her take you back?" My eyes started to water, what is she talking about?

"I told her I loved her," I mumbled.

"You did it. I can't believe you actually fucking did it! What about all that crap you said about not wanting to lie to her about loving her? She's so stupid, she totally believed you right?"

"Yeah," A few tears ran down my face.

"Why do you sound so sad? Hmm,_ come on over and I can make you feel better-_" I hung up.

"Kendall!" I hit him with my pillow as hard as I could.

"Wha-what?" He sat up, and looked around.

"Um, some girl just called, Arianna?" I watched Kendall's green irises go wide.

"Oh shit,"


End file.
